No Spoilers
by MyAlstroemerias
Summary: Being able to go outside is nice. Sure he can't walk but it's still nice to get out of the cold white walled hospital. Keith's father told him he's taking him back to his roommates. He doesn't remember having a roommate but he knows it is the guy who was there when he woke up the the supposed coma he was in for a year. He doesn't remember a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Being able to go outside is nice. Sure he can't walk but it's still nice to get out of the cold white walled hospital. Keith's father told him he's taking him back to his roommates. He doesn't remember having a roommate but he knows it is the guy who was there when he woke up the the supposed coma he was in for a year. He doesn't remember a lot. He doesn't remember having a roommate or having a house. Keith doesn't remember turning 26. He could have sworn he was supposed to be in detention for calling his junior English teacher a racist bitch. But his father has never lied to him so he must be telling the truth.

The sun feels so nice on his pale cheeks as his father wheels him out to a van where his roommate, his name is Hunk he says, is waiting to drive them home. His dad lifts him into the backseat and buckles him up shutting the door for him before taking a seat up front. The ride is quiet and it makes Keith uncomfortable. His father has never been the quiet type, what happened over the forgotten years? He wants to know already.

When they park in front a small house his dad pulls the wheel chair out and moves it over but Hunk has already scooped him into his arms and carried Keith up the steps. He stares up at Hunk who flashes a smile at him. His legs are full of metal and he knows his boots are super heavy but his roommate carries him as if he weighs nothing. His father glares at the taller man and brings the wheelchair inside for Hunk to put him down in. His father wheels him into the living room and leaves him by himself to talk to Hunk. When they get back he flashes a smile at Keith and ruffles his hair. "I guess I'll be headed home then Buddy." Keith frowns and sits up attempting to wheel himself over. He needs to work out his arms.

"You aren't going to stay longer?" He reaches out and takes his father's hand giving it a squeeze. Only to have his hand pulled away. What happened over these years? Why won't anyone tell him anything?

"Hunk's got you he's taken care of you for so long." he steps back and ruffles his hair one last time before stepping out the door with a loud slam. Keith looks over at Hunk and sighs adjusting the wheelchair so his legs are up and not bent. The boots weigh him down and make his practically non-existent bones hurt more than they already do. Hunk steps forward and bends down in front of him. Making eye contact.

"Want me to show you around Keith?" He nods and takes a deep breath letting his head fall back resting against Hunk's chest as he wheels him around the house. Showing him each room. Showing him how he moved things around so it would be easier for Keith to move around. How things were brought down lower in the cabinets or on the table if they were Keith's favorite so he could get to them faster. Everything was well accommodating for him. Keith turns his head and grabs Hunk's hand on the handle and squeezes it. Frowning. 

"Can you bring me to my room... I'm really tired already." Hunk flashes a smile, it feels so warm and inviting, and lifts him into his arms bring him into a dark room that he uses his elbow to turn the light on in. He places him gently on the bed and hands him the remote. He steps back and grabs some pillows from the closet and places them carefully under his legs. Moving to stand in the doorway he smiles again at Keith and leans against the frame.

"I have to bring the rest of your stuff down from upstairs so you can be more comfortable here. We have netflix hulu and even stars. So you can watch whatever you want. Just shout for me if you need anything okay. Even if it's small." Keith nods and fiddles with the remote trying to browse through the shows. He spends his time laying in bed listening to Hunk move things around the house. He finds himself drifting into and out of sleep as he watches TV. His eyes peel away from the TV when he hears the doorbell ring and he leans over to see who it is as Hunk opens it. Before he knows it he is pinned down and his face is being licked by a huge big headed dog. He laughs and smiles as Hunk pulls the dog off of him scolding her gently for getting so excited. "Sorry she misses you.."

"You have a dog?" He smiles and carefully slips down on to the floor petting her and giving her plenty of kisses.

"No _you_ have a dog." Keith looks up and tilts his head to the side. "Her name is Fiona you named her after-"

"The premature Hippo baby…" He laughs and rubs her stomach as she rolls onto her back. "She is beautiful." He is already falling in love with her all over again.

"Yeah, you even made her an instagram Fiona 2.0. You called her your little Pittopotamus even though she isn't little anymore." Hunk crouches down and smiles at him. There's something sad about it and it pulls at his heart. Feeling bad for forgetting whatever past they had together. "Are you hungry? I can run across the street and snag something to eat or do you wanna come and check it out yourself, you can bring the pup." Keith nods his head silently. Hunk lifts him into his wheelchair and brings him outside with the dog on his lap. He wasn't joking there was a little diner right across the street. He enters and walks up to the counter where a girl smiles at them.

"Hunk! You brought Keith and Fiona" She smiles down at him and waves. "Hi I'm Shay. Hunk are you here to eat? Want me to cook or do you want to use the kitchen and eat back there."

"I think I'll cook dinner tonight thanks for taking care of the place for me." He wheels Keith through a set of double doors and walks past a bunch of people cooking until they are in a more private area. He pushes Keith up to a table and looks through the large industrial fridges.

"Can we really be back here just using the kitchen and the stuff?" Hunk nods as he pulls out some boxes.

"Of course we can, this is my diner." Keith stares and nods looking down at Fiona. He hides his face in her neck and hums. "So Keith what's on the menu tonight? What exactly do you want?"

"I want to know what else I have forgotten."

"I meant food Keith, besides I can't give you spoilers your dad told me not to. I really need him to like me."

"He doesn't like you? Why?"

"No spoilers Keith." Keith huffs and glares at him. "But seriously what's on the Menu tonight?" Keith takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"Make...something I really liked eating that I probably forgot about eating." Hunk chuckles and moves to sit on a table but falls off when someone kicks down the doors startling him.

"Hunk Shay said you finally came back to wo-...Keith..You brought Keith.."

"Lance…(!)" They both said. Hunk stands up and wraps his arms around the lanky man. "What are you doing here? You never work Mondays." Lance steps back then forward walking towards Keith. Hunk sighs and shakes his head following after him.

"You said my name...That means you remember me?" Keith nods and pulls him close. Lance sniffles and squeezes Keith tight crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I never visited you in the hospital man...I was too scared."

"Lance.." They both turn their heads to look at Hunk. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to big guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sat down at Keith's side and talks to him while Hunk cooked for them. They spent all of dinner talking about their childhood and the crazy things they got themselves into. He didn't bring up anything about high school. He knows from Hunk that Keith doesn't remember anything after that and that just breaks Lance's heart but he won't talk about it outloud, he knows that Hunk is in more pain. Lance goes home with them when they finish eating and helps Keith to bed, poor guy is exhausted and needs to take his meds.

Once Keith is asleep Lance sits in the kitchen with Hunk. He takes his hand and frowns at the taller one. "Are you really not going to tell him everything?" Hunk frowns and squeezes his hand turning away. "Why do you care what his dad thinks about you? When his dad found out I was bi and acted like a dickbag I would purposefully start talking about fisting just to make him uncomfortable when he walked in the room. Keith cut off all ties of his dad because he loves you Hunk."

"Loved. He loved me."

"You are his husband Hunk!" He slams his hands on the table as he stands. "You should tell him before he finds out through someone else…" He sighs and sits back down pulling at his cheeks. "That isn't a threat, I won't tell him it's not my right to tell him but someone else might slip up about it and he will be angry." He reaches out and takes Hunk's hand again rubbing at his knuckles. "Have you spoken to the rest of his family yet? What about Allura and the others? They miss him you can give him a few spoilers Hunk, they really want to visit him." Standing up he puts his jacket on and moves to the front door, "You should come to work more okay?"

Hunk takes a deep breath and lays his head on the table. Lance has a good point and Hunk already regrets making this stupid deal with Keith's father. Lance has never been more right. He wasn't Keith's best man for nothing. The only reason he made the deal was to give Keith another chance with his father. Anytime they would lay in bed together and his father would come up Keith would seem so upset. Keith's favorite person was his father before he started dating Hunk before they got _married._ But Keith knows none of that, it is his one chance to have his father at his side once more. But Keith is his husband the man he loves. Hunk never had the chance to have a family, living the first 17 years of his life in the system hopping from one house to another. Keith has a family why should he be the one that takes that away from him?

Hunk stands up and walks through the house with Fiona at his side as he turns off all the lights making his way up to his bedroom. Such a large bed and yet it feels so empty without Keith to lay at his side.

Keith wakes up and sits up, his head is pounding but it has been ever since he woke up without a single memory of the past nine years. Eight years really he was asleep for almost a full year. Checking the time he moves carefully into his wheelchair trying his best not to fall onto the floor. He has to catch his breath once he is seated, already tired out and to think he has his first day of physical therapy today. How is he going to do this? After a few minutes he wheels himself out of his room and into the kitchen where it smells good. He finds Hunk sitting at the table with Fiona in another chair he moves over to their side and pets the dog. "Morning.."

Hunk looks up and smiles standing up and moving to the stove. He comes back and puts a plate on the table in front of Keith and sits back down. "How did you sleep?" Keith shrugs and pets Fiona softly. She's so nice and warm.

"Okay I guess...Do you know when my dog is going to stop by?" Hunk looks up from his book and frowns at him. What wrong?

"Your dad lives in Texas Keith.

"Are we not in texas anymore?" Hunk shakes his head and goes back to reading his book. Keith sighs and looks down at his plate cringing instantly. "What else have I forgotten? That I suddenly like broccoli?" Hunk looks up and stares at him. Shocked Keith would say that.

"Wait you don't like broccoli? Are you sure? On our first...day eating together I made broccoli in our pasta and you told me how much you liked it. I ended up making it all the time because you insisted you loved it so much when I made it...I can make something else if you want." He's so surprised, Keith used to ask him to make it again and again for him. Did Keith only eat it because Hunk made it. Did he never really like eating it? It's not like he can ask him now. He'll never know the answer to it. Before he gets an answer from Keith he looks up and Keith is already eating it. He can tell he is forcing himself to eat every piece. Despite losing his memory he really hasn't changed. Hunk smiles and stands up pressing a kiss to Fiona's head alongside Keith's as he walks out the room.

He makes his way up the stairs. Only five steps in when he realises what he just did. He covers his face and crouches down taking a deep breath. He just kissed Keith's head. It's a force of habit. Keith probably thinks he's weird now. How is he supposed to look him in the eye now? He continues his way upstairs and into his bedroom he opens the box on his dresser and looks at it for a moment. Everything he had to hide away are in these boxes. He has to be strong. For Keith. Taking his time he puts the box away and stands up. A soft _Hunk somebody is at the door_ is heard. He wipes his cheeks and leaves the room. "I've got it!" He shouts as he walks down the stairs. Fiona runs up to him as fast as she can only to body slam into the front door making whoever is outside laugh.

Hunk opens the door and holds Fiona back. "Morning Hunk.." Hunk looks up and smiles at Shay. "Grandmother wanted me to stop by and give you these before I headed to work. She smiles and extends a large picnic like basket to him opening it up before taking a step back. "Lots of fruits and vegetables from the backyard. Eat them and feel better okay..?" She turns away and jogs across the street to open up the dinner and set up. He looks down at the heavy basket and shuts the door walking back over to Keith. He stares at Hunk and tilts his head to the side. "That was Shay, I guess I'm making stew for dinner tonight and maybe we can bake together again." Keith reaches out and pats Fiona's head with a smile.

"She seems nice, is she the one who put the ring on your hand?" He asks looking through the basket. Hunk's face reddens and he shakes his head as he covers his hand.

"Shay is my sister, her parents adopted me before I could age out of the system. She was my friend in highschool. She found out about my situation and got her parents to work at adopting me for a whole year. I'm not surprised you still like her." He takes a seat beside Keith and smiles chuckling into his palm. "We used to think you liked her before You-"

"Before I came out as gay." He cuts Hunk off, Hunk nods and shuts the basket turning his head to check the wall clock.

"Two more hours until therapy, it's not going to be anything crazy. Just standing for a few seconds at a time. To get you back on your feet and walking again." Keith nods and rolls his chair back his plate on his lap. Making his way to the sink. By the time he completes said task he is out of breath. _Not going to be anything crazy, my ass._ Keith thinks to himself. Relaxing there, catching his breath. When he opens his eyes Hunk is behind him hands on the handles. "Need help?" He chuckles and smiles at Keith. Keith looks away and nods. "Want me to leave you in your room so you can get dressed or do you need help with that too?"

"I should be okay on my own…" Hunk wheels him to his current room and lifts him to sit on the bed. Placing him down he turns the light on and picks an outfit out. Comfortable. A pair of gym shorts and a hoodie. Baggy enough to get over the boot on each leg. He hands him the clothes and shuts the door. Taking a deep breath Hunk moves to the kitchen washing their dishes until he hears Keith calling for him. He's quick to move in and open the door. He has to hold back his laughter as he walks in on Keith tangled up in his hoodie. Arms in the air. "I'm stuck…" Hunk covers his mouth and pulls out his phone taking a photo. "I know you're in here, come on help me." He whines. Hunk smiles and pulls the hoodie down until Keith's head pops out before helping him with his arms.

"Better...You relax I'll help you into the car when it's time to go okay?" Keith nods and lays back on the bed. Who would have thought it took half an hour to get dressed like this. He scolds his past self for getting him into this mess.


End file.
